1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fork lift rack. More specifically, the invention relates to load-bearing fork members of the fork lift rack having an upper beam, a lower beam and at least two spacer elements that fix the upper and lower beams at a distance from and substantially parallel to each other. The load-bearing fork members are mountable on the upper and lower beams, and are displaceable along the length of the beams. The spacer elements have attachment means that are intended to releaseably attach the fork lift rack to a lift mechanism. The invention also relates to a fork intended to be mounted on a fork lift rack, comprising first and second legs, which form substantially right angles to each other, the first leg having a coupler or coupling means for coupling together with a first and a second beam of the fork lift rack, and the second leg having a load surface for carrying a load.
2. Background Information
Fork lift racks are known in the art and are used to fix the forks at a predetermined distance from each other. The fork lift rack typically comprises an anchor or anchoring means that makes it possible to fix the fork lift rack to the lift mechanism of, e.g., a wheel loader or a fork lift truck. In order to adjust the fork members to various objects to be lifted, the fork members are laterally displaceable along the fork lift rack.
However, when such a known fork lift rack is mounted on the lift mechanism of a wheel loader, the upper and lower beams of the fork lift rack block the sight of the operator, making it difficult for him to aim at and then insert the fork members under the object to be lifted, as well as place the object at its intended location. If the distance set between the fork members is small, the upright sections of the fork members also block the sight of the operator.
A fork lift rack is repeatedly placed under varying loads, subjecting the material in the fork lift rack to metal fatigue. The risk is greatest for fatigue cracking at the joints between the beams and the spacers.
The present invention provides a fork lift rack and a fork member that gives a large field of vision for an operator when the fork lift rack is mounted on the lift mechanism of the vehicle.
The present invention further provides a fork lift rack which has high fatigue strength.
A further purpose of the present invention is to provide a fork lift rack that permits the loading and unloading of an object on an inclined surface. This is achieved according to the invention by a web and a flange on the upper beam that are joined to each other at an angle xcex1 differing from 90xc2x0. The upper beam is joined to one or more spacer elements via the web, with the web being directed away from the lower beam. By making the web of the first beam inclined, the flange will be displaced downwards towards the lower beam. This means that the operator will be better able to see the fork members mounted on the rack when the lift mechanism is in its lower position.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, the fork members are displaceable relative to a coupler or coupling means that connects the fork members to the fork lift rack, permitting loading and unloading on inclined surfaces.